


Honest Misdirection

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honesty demanded he keep silent--but honor, as it is wont to do, intervened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Honesty" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

  
"It is your duty to be honest with those you hope to win to your side."  
Elrond's words echoed in Aragorn's mind as he dressed for the council. Honesty was something he expected of himself, and others. Perhaps he *should* tell the Hobbits that he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Heir to the throne of Gondor.  
But he felt that saying so would be a lie--for he saw himself as Aragorn, a simple Ranger, not Isildur's Heir.  
Honesty demanded he keep silent--but honor, as it is wont to do, intervened. And then what he wished mattered not.  



End file.
